The present invention relates to the invention of a novel cover which encloses the lower portion of the body of a person who is exposed to the cold and sometimes wet conditions obtaining at sporting events such as football or soccer games or any other outdoor activity.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of protective devices or garments primarily intended for use by spectators at sporting events. Many of such sporting events are presented in large stadiums designed to hold tens of thousands of people on floor and seats of concrete, metal, wood, or other hard heat conducting surfaces. In many such outdoor stadiums, the stadium receives heavy snow or rain or both and the depth of moisture in the stadium is often more than six inches. For this reason, waterproofing to at least that depth is exceedingly important for a spectator cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art known to the applicant is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,283,909 and 3,597,764 and 2,242,130. None of these patents shows either the physical structure or the function taught by the present invention. In particular no known structure for such a personal cover shows the combination of flexibility, warmth, and waterproof qualities necessary for the active spectator. The bottom of the cover on which the feet of the spectator rest must be flexible for the spectator to remain properly balanced while moving, stomping and cheering yet dry and warm. The present invention meets all of these objectives. The present invention permits the spectator who is wearing the cover to retain a tactile sense of the surface on which he or she is standing through the very thin bottom surface of the cover which is highly flexible yet waterproof.